Crossover Into A Witch's World
by Clio the Proclaimer
Summary: This is a crossover story of my two loves of Charmed and Harry Potter. Story begins in HP's Yr 5, a supernatural flux occurs when a new Defense of the Dark Arts teacher, Phoebe Halliwell and a new transfer student, Payton Trudeau arrive to Hogwarts.
1. The New Arrival

Disclaimer: All of the characters from HP are owned by JK Rowlings and all the characters from Charmed are owned by the WB. All other characters and plot lines are owned by myself.  
  
It was the beginning of another year and everyone was excited to be back at Hogwarts for another term. With the school divided between believers and non-believers of Voldemort's return, it was amazing to see all the excitement in the air. Friends were rejoined with tails of their summer adventures as everyone was being led to the Great Hall for the Annual Return feast. Standing back from the throngs of people stood a lone girl who didn't seem to fit in anywhere, however as Professor McGonagall called out to the first years she stepped into their midst.  
  
Payton Trudeau stood out amongst the first years as they all marched behind Professor McGonagall into the Great Hall. She would have stood out anywhere she went though. Standing over five feet seven inches tall, she was taller than most of the six year boys. She handing chestnut brown hair, which fell to the middle of her back and glistened with fiery red highlights as she walked. Her eyes were dark green with glints of amber so startling they resembled that of an oriental feline. Her body was two well formed for her to be a first year, as she walked by the house tables the boys around her began hushed conversations of who this nice addition could be. Some even speculated a new teacher although she looked too young for that position.  
  
Shortly, McGonagall stopped their walk and the hall quickly quieted as Dumbledore stood.  
  
He began "Welcome to Hogwarts to all of the returning and new students and staff members. As you know our sorting ceremony will begin shortly but first a few start of term announcements. As you can see, we will be joined by a new staff member in the Defense Against the Dark Arts position, her name is Phoebe Halliwell, and she will be joining us later this evening as she is traveling from America to be with us. In addition, while we have many new students to greet to Hogwarts, I must make special note of this one. Payton Trudeau is a transfer student, our first here at Hogwarts, she is in her Fourth Year, and she is coming to us from Beauxbatons Academy in France. I trust you will all greet her with warmly. Now as for the Sorting, Payton will be sorted first as we will not just place her in a house, followed by the first years, and then we will begin our glorious feast."  
  
At this startling news of a transfer student, all the tables began to buzz with excitement. Hogwarts had just been introduced to Beauxbatons students the year before when Madame Maxime brought some of them over for the Triwizard Tournament.  
  
Professor McGonagall walked up onto the platform, set the stool down, and placed the Sorting Hat on top of the stool. After the Sorting Hat finished his song, everyone stood with baited breathe as McGonagall called out "Trudeau, Payton."  
  
Payton slowly looked around then took the few steps up to the platform to sit on the stool. She quietly pursed her pink plush lips together. The Sorting Hat pondered for a moment listing all of her attributes. "Intelligent, top of her class I see, beauty, wit, loyalty, love, strength of character, all of these I see and many houses fit thee. However, it has to be.... GRYFINNDOR!" The Gryffindor House stood and clapped as Professor McGonagall slowly stole a look at Professor Dumbledore. Both looked pleased by the outcome Harry noticed as he watched this intriguing girl walk over to the Gryffindor table and squeeze into the spot Ginny had just cleared for her.  
  
The feast went on without any other glitches and afterwards all the students headed back to their dormitories.  
  
Walking back to her new home, Payton begins to tune out Ginny chattering away beside her. Focusing on her mind's eye, she is brought back to Beauxbatons Academy. She meets back up with her old friends and while it doesn't feel like home, she begins to miss it greatly. /It's not that everyone here is nice/ she thought / I am just missing the familiar. / She begins the walk from the Beauxbatons Dining room and looks around her at the beauty that her old school was. The walls covered in sparkling white marble with light pink and gray slate floors, where your heels clicked as you walked down the long hall to their dorm. Her friends chattering behind her, oh if she could just focus a little more maybe she could bring it back. Suddenly, Ginny let out a high-pitched squeal beside her and Payton was instantly torn out of her memory. She turned to look at Ginny whose eyes were wide and mouth hung open, "well, what's wrong?" Payton asked in a slightly annoyed voice. "Look at the hall," Ginny whispered. Payton turned and there stood the very place she was imagining. /How could I have been so careless/ Payton screamed in her head. She turned to Ginny and said, "do you know of somewhere we could talk, privately," Payton pleaded. Ginny turned to look at her and she just nodded as Payton waved her hand and the image disappeared.  
  
Ginny walked her with disbelief to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and as the door closed behind them she stammered, "how ddiiiddd you do THAT?"  
  
Payton uttered a Silencing charm on the room and turned back to Ginny.  
  
"Ok, I am going to trust you to keep this to yourself, and know that if I had the choice I would not be telling you this yet, but since I already inadvertently showed you, I guess I have to tell you..." Payton began slowly, "have you ever heard of Pure Magic?"  
  
Ginny nodded, "they teach that class to sixth and seventh years, after you chose the field you want to go into after school. But I don't really know what it is, they keep the curriculum very quiet, and only a few students are accepted into the class."  
  
/ I will have to remember that, / thought Payton. "Well, at least you've heard of it, but Pure Magic is when a witch or wizard's magical abilities manifest itself through a natural gift. Have you heard of telepathy?"  
  
Again, Ginny nodded, looking at Payton with intense speculation "I have heard of it but my father says telepathy is hogwash. He says witches and wizards claim to be special by saying they have telepathy, but really they have just mastered the art of Occlumency."  
  
"Well," Payton began "it's real. Telepathy, I mean. There are some witches and wizards who are born with it, the ability to read people's minds. This is just one of the gifts that can be granted through Pure Magic. Mind you can't study Pure Magic without the gift already in your blood that is why the classes here must be kept such a secret. Plus, natural magic is frowned upon in the wizarding world. Mainly, because people just don't believe in it."  
  
Ginny interrupted, "are you telling me that this is your gift, that you were inside my mind when I saw our hall transform?" Ginny slightly scoffed at the idea but waited patiently for Payton's response.  
  
"I wish, that would be so cool to read people's minds whenever you wanted to, but no" Payton sighed. "One of my gifts is called Projection. I have the ability to project what I am seeing in my mind's eye into a corporal image. Here I will show you. Tell me what to think of and I will project it into this room."  
  
Ginny laughed out loud, "sure, ok, try this, I want to see a circus with all the animals running around and with acrobats flying through the air. Try that." Ginny leaned back against the bathroom door with her arms crossed and began to watch as Payton closed her eyes and seemingly went into a type of trance.  
  
Suddenly the entire room filled with circus animals and clowns, acrobats were flying through the air, and as Ginny looked up, she could actually see the top of the big-top. Amazed she watched a bit longer than touched Payton's arm. Payton's eyes fluttered open and she looked around at the circus she had created, then she turned to Ginny and said, "Believe me now?" Ginny nodded, awestruck at this amazing scene and with a wave of Payton's hand, it was gone again.  
  
"Is that all you can do with Projection, it sounds so complex," Ginny asked.  
  
"No, I can also touch someone or something and project their thoughts as well, but it is very rough on me physically and emotionally, so I try not to do that," Payton answered her with a slight smile. "I have other gifts too, but I think that is enough for tonight, are you ready to show me to my new living quarters?"  
  
Ginny grumbled something under her breath, clearly displeased with Payton's decision but then she smiled, grabbed Payton's arm and began to march back to Gryffindor. Both girls pleased with the creation of this instant friendship, they made their way arm and arm to the dorm. 


	2. Revelations

Disclaimer: All of the characters from HP are owned by JK Rowling's and all the characters from Charmed are owned by the WB. All other characters and plot lines are owned by myself.  
  
Chapter 2 – Revelations  
  
When Ginny woke up the next morning, she looked over at Payton's bed; relieved to see the girl was still sleeping Ginny got up and quietly exited the room. There were still so many questions running through Ginny's mind as to what she had seen and heard but she wasn't ready to face Payton yet. Slowly she descended the stairs from the girl's dormitory to Gryffindor's common room. As she reached the bottom stair, she was surprised to see her brother, Ron, sitting in one of the common room's comfy chairs. Ron usually sleeps until noon on a weekend, Ginny thought to herself.  
  
"Morning Ron, what are you doing up so early?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Couldn't sleep, too much going on up here," he said as he tapped his head. /You have no idea/ thought Ginny.  
  
"Why what's up?" she prodded. "Come on, if you can't trust your little sister, who can you trust?"  
  
Ron sat there for a moment longer, seemingly pondering the validity of that statement, with a slight nod of his head he began. "Well last night on the way back from the Great Hall, Hermione and Harry said they needed to talk to me. They said it at the same time too, then they giggled, should've known something was up when that happened. Anyway, it seems that Harry was staying with the Granger's for a week this summer when the Dursley's went away on holiday. It seems that during that time, Harry and Hermione discovered some feelings they never knew they had before." Ron stopped here for a moment to catch his breath and got lost in his thoughts until Ginny coughed gently. "You know what Gin, I really thought that she was feeling for me the way I was for her; I thought this was going to be our year, Hermione and me. I guess I was wrong."  
  
Ginny interrupted, "Are you okay?" I mean, now what?"  
  
Ron shrugged, "well, they are my best friends, what else do I do then be happy for them and move on; what else can I do?"  
  
Ginny, feeling very sorry for her brother, was reminded of her own crush on Harry not that long ago. She knew what it was like to have feelings for someone and not have them returned. She didn't know what else to say to Ron to ease his pain so she thought of the only thing she could, "Ron, you want to go and raid the kitchens before breakfast? I'm sure the house- elves would love to make you some of those sweets you like."  
  
Slightly perked up at the idea of food, Ron and Ginny raced out the door.  
  
Just as Ginny and Ron were racing to the kitchens, a plane was landing in Heathrow International Airport. Phoebe Halliwell stepped off the flight and glanced around the enormous airport. She had no idea how she was supposed to know where to meet her new employer, so Phoebe hoisted her backpack onto her back and started off in the direction of the luggage claim.  
  
As Phoebe exited the baggage claim, she saw a small woman with curly hair and tiny facial features, rapidly scanning the exiting passengers. As soon as she saw Phoebe, she started jumping up and down, making her no taller than the eleven-year-old child standing beside her. Phoebe laughed to herself as the woman jumped up and down waving a little sign yelling "Charmed One, over here. Woo-hoo. Charmed One." Phoebe quickly made her way to the woman in an attempt to divert the crowd's attention.  
  
"Hi, my name's Phoebe Halliwell and you are?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Oh I am so excited to meet you, Charmed One, I am Professor Pomona Sprout, I teach...eh, let's talk about that after I get you to the train."  
  
Professor Sprout stopped for a moment looked around, she seemed to decide which way she wanted to head and quickly moved Phoebe along to what looked to be a side entrance. As soon as they were out of site of the other passengers, Professor Sprout took out a wand muttered something that sounded like "Jelly Slugs" and suddenly a door appeared in front of them. Professor Sprout led the way through the door into a giant train station.  
  
"Okay dearie, we have to move quickly, follow me and do exactly as I do, don't worry if it may seem strange, we need to hurry now, if we want to make our connection," Professor Sprout uttered as she hurried along the platform. Suddenly, Phoebe looked up and saw her walk right through a wall. /Well here goes nothing, / Phoebe thought to herself as she quickly walked through the wall trying to follow the Professor. Stopping for a moment, to get a better handle on her luggage, Phoebe looked up to see a giant locomotive with "Hogwarts Express" written in gold on the front. She looked around the new platform for Professor Sprout and saw her slowly making her way up the stairs into the only car attached to the train. Phoebe shrugged her shoulders and stepped up the stairs right after her.  
  
Putting her bags down, Phoebe looked around to see a large room, which had several couches and large comfortable chairs to sit in. Amused at seeing a train that looked like her grandmother's living room Phoebe made her way to the nearest couch and flopped down ungracefully into it.  
  
Humph! She heard from underneath her and suddenly she was tossed onto the floor as a man bristled "what do you think you are doing?" "You are as unceremonious as some of the students," he exclaimed rapidly.  
  
"That will be quite enough, Severus, allow me to introduce the newest member of our staff, Phoebe Halliwell." Phoebe turned to see long robes of varying purples and as she lifted her eyes, she finally laid them upon her newest employer. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am the headmaster of The Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Dumbledore, at your service" he declared with a graceful bow and a quick wink to Phoebe as she began to stand.  
  
"Hello, thank you so much for this opportunity. I am Phoebe Halliwell and I am so happy to be here. Wherever here is," she said as she looked around once more to the other professors and some of the staff.  
  
"We are on route to Hogwarts now. Since you were unable to catch an earlier flight and take the train in with the students, the headmaster thought it might be nice for us to come and meet you. By the way, I am Professor Minerva McGonagall, but you can call me Minnie as long as we are not in front of the children" she laughed as Phoebe stuck out her hand to shake it. "I teach Transfiguration and am the head of Gryffindor house."  
  
Professor Dumbledore then spoke up, "You have already met Pomona, and she is the teacher of Herbology and the head of the Hufflepuff house. Then Severus Snape, the man I believe you flopped on," he paused here to suppress a giggle "he is our Potions Master as well as being the head of Slytherin house. Lastly, I would like you to meet Professor Flitwick, teacher of Charms and head of the Ravenclaw house." Phoebe slowly turned looking for the last teacher to be introduced, when a small voice came from one of the chairs, she looked over and saw a tiny man, smaller than even Sprout herself, sitting on some books. He looked a little like some of the gnomes her sisters and she had encountered.  
  
Amazed at all of them, she smiled and briefly waved, not knowing what else to do. "Please sit down," requested Dumbledore. Looking before she sat, Phoebe chose a chair by the window this time. As soon as she sat down, she realized how exhausted she was from the flight, the frantic packing the night before, and the emotional and mental upheaval that was coursing through her body. As if all the teachers understood her exhaustion, they started chatting amongst themselves as Phoebe stared out the window. A few minutes later after regaining some of her composure, Phoebe turned to Dumbledore and started to ask him some questions about the castle and her duties.  
  
Phoebe learned she would be staying in a room off of Gryffindor's wing and that she would have a small apartment to herself. Dumbledore explained that Professor McGonagall would be taking her to her classroom tomorrow as it was near her office and that the first day she should just use to get the student's acquainted with herself and the new book she had chosen for them. It was only about two in the afternoon then but Phoebe was getting very sleepy. Dumbledore suggested that once they got to the castle and she was shown her room, she might want to take a sleeping draught in order to forego jet lag. Reluctantly, she agreed. And as the train made the way through varying landscapes, Phoebe settled in to deep conversation with Professor Dumbledore about varying subjects including her sisters and their quest to rid the world of evil.  
  
Soon the train had arrived at Hogsmeade and Hagrid, the half-wizard, half- giant caretaker and teacher of Care for Magical Creatures class was there to meet them. As soon as she got off the train, Phoebe was introduced and though a little startled by his size, she took an instant liking to him. He carried her bags to the carriages and off they went to the castle. Struck by it's size and beauty, Phoebe decided she must start exploring it as soon as her body and schedule allowed. She was given a map of the castle, which was magically enchanted to show her the way to her destinations. And as dinner was quickly approaching, most of the students were making their way in doors to change for dinner. She decided to sacrifice food for sleep and made her way to her new apartment. Too tired to unpack, she took a quick shower, got changed into her nightclothes, and hopped into her new bed. She slowly drank the potion Snape had given her and laid back into her pillows as she recalled some of the days events and began her nightly reflection.  
  
Phoebe had finally felt as though her life as a witch had meaning again. Even though her sisters meant well, she had felt useless once her powers were stripped. She would forever be in Dumbledore's debt for giving her the opportunity to teach young witches and wizards Defense against the Dark Arts. Since she had gone on sabbatical from her advice column at the paper she had felt, well in a word...obsolete. By taking this teaching job at Hogwarts, she was taking control of her life again, magic included.  
  
It wasn't as if she was turning away from her sisters, she was still an active part of the Power of Three. Piper and Paige knew that she was just an orb away and they were to call for her whenever they needed her, but inside Phoebe hoped it wasn't that often. This was her time and she believed the separation would do all of them good.  
  
On top of all of that, Dumbledore had just informed her of a niece she never knew she had and the girl was to be one of Phoebe's students. She was bursting. Who would ever believe Prue had left a child behind! Doing the math in her head, she was wondering how Prue could have ever kept a secret like that from Grams, after all they had been living in the same house. Then Phoebe realized Prue must have had the child during her stint in Europe after high school. That would mean that the child was Andy's.  
  
Wow. The enormity of it all just blew Phoebe's mind. What would Piper say? Do? Phoebe wasn't sure, which is why she had kept this her little secret for the time being. Even now she thought back to Prue and Andy's death, reliving their last moments in her mind as tears poured down her cheeks. She wondered if they had even gotten the chance to meet their daughter before they died. Sighing, Phoebe reached over and turned out the light as she let out a small sigh and "Blessed be" escaped her lips as she fell into a deep sleep. 


	3. Beginnings

Disclaimer: All of the characters from HP are owned by JK Rowling's and all the characters from Charmed are owned by the WB. All other characters and plot lines are owned by myself.  
  
Chapter 3: Beginnings  
  
Meanwhile, the students were just walking into the Great Hall for their last evening of freedom before classes began the next day. While Payton was happy she was getting to know some of the other students in her house, she had been anxiously looking for Ginny. By the time Payton had woken up that morning, Ginny had already gone, and while Payton had hoped to catch up with her throughout the day, she just wasn't able to find her. Apparently Ginny wasn't the only one missing though. Harry and Hermione had also been looking for Ron, Ginny's brother, all day too. At least that had given Payton the opportunity to get to know these two amazing people. She had heard stories of the Boy-Who-Lived before and from what everyone else had said Hermione was one of the best witches in Hogwarts.  
  
Payton was surprised at how well they had gotten along. Hermione showed her to the library where she was in awe at the vast amount of books and other magical materials Hogwarts possessed. Beaubaxtons didn't have half that many books and Payton would know, since she spent most of her time in that very room. However, the best part about the day so far was hearing Harry retell his tales of the adventures of these three friends over their last four years here. Even though Payton could sense they were both nervous about the state of the wizarding world, it was also obvious these two friends had grown into so much more. In fact, Payton had begun to feel like a third wheel shortly after lunch and had excused herself to do some exploring. Knowing she hadn't even scratched the surface, Payton was already amazed at everything Hogwart's had to offer.  
  
Payton made her way back to the Great Hall for dinner, she couldn't help hoping Ginny would show up for this meal. It amazed Payton at how close she felt to a girl she barely knew, but Payton also knew after all these years not to question those feelings; she attributed them to her strongest power. Walking into the Great Hall, Payton made her way to the Gryffindor table, just as Harry and Hermione waved her over. Payton took a seat slightly down a bit from them, since they were sitting so close, she figured it would be best not interrupt so she just muttered a hello as she walked by and sat down at the table. Just then she looked up to the entrance of the hall as Ginny and Ron walked in, she held up a hand and gestured them over.  
  
All the nervousness Payton had been feeling about what had happened the night before quickly faded away when Ginny acknowledged Payton's gesture with a wave and a huge smile. Dragging her brother behind her, Ginny made her way to the seat Payton was saving for her.  
  
As they were making their way to the table, Ron noticed Harry and Hermione sneaking a kiss while the rest of the hall babbled on incessantly. Frustrated by this very public display of affection, Ron's ears began to turn very red. Just at that moment, as Ginny turned to say something to her brother, she noticed his ears instantly and flung her head around to see what was causing her brother's distress. Catching the tail end of Harry and Hermione's kiss, Ginny inwardly cringed at the pain her brother must be feeling and walked directly by the two of them without saying a word. Ginny directed Ron to sit on the opposite side of Payton, where he was unable to see "the new couple's" exploits, as she ran around to the other side of the table. Payton noticed the unusual way Ginny was behaving but shrugged it off as her new friend sat down. Just as they were about to start talking about the day's events, Dumbledore silenced the hall and began to talk.  
  
"Good evening once again to students and staff. I hope you all enjoyed your last day off as tomorrow starts your new term here at Hogwarts. I just wanted to call your attention to two things before I start the dinner. First of all, please remember to wait until you receive your class schedules before leaving the dining hall tonight. Secondly, even though she was unable to make this evening's dinner, I wanted to let you all know our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher arrived this afternoon and I wanted to remind you all (he looked pointedly in the direction of the Slytherins) to be on your best behavior for her as she gets used to her new surroundings. Thank you all," Dumbledore concluded and instantly the food appeared at their tables.  
  
"Payton, before he eats the entire table in one swift move, I would like to introduce you to my brother, Ronald Weasley," Ginny managed to introduce them.  
  
Grinning, with a drumstick in his hand, Ron smiled at Payton and he said, "Call me Ron. Nice to meet you." Suddenly, their eyes connected as he looked up and Payton began to blush furiously, "I'mmm Payyy-ton" she stumbled. She had never experienced that kind of instant connection with someone by just meeting their eyes. It was as if she could look directly into him and see who he really was without any pretenses and it scared her. Her grandmother had always told her the eyes were the windows to the soul, but Payton had never really grasped the enormity of that phrase until tonight. Stunned by this new development, Payton turned to try to escape the sudden awkwardness she was feeling. Payton began babbling about her day to Ginny while peppering her with questions about Ginny's day, the castle, and some of her classmates; hoping no one would notice how uncomfortable she was in her own skin right now.  
  
Ginny witnessed the exchange that had just occurred between her brother and her new friend and she smiled. /Maybe Ron wouldn't be having such a bad year after all, she thought./ Ginny began to answer some of Payton's questions, while she pondered some of her own.  
  
"So Payton, I'm sorry to have left you all day but Ron and I needed a little quality time together. What did you wind up doing?" Ginny questioned.  
  
"Well actually I spent most of the day with Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. They were looking for Ron and I was looking for you so we deduced you two must have been together. While we were searching for the two of you, they were showing me the castle and grounds. However, after lunch I started to feel like the odd man out, so I left to do some exploring on my own. Are they a couple, because they seem really close?" Payton nodded over to where Harry and Hermione were sitting. Both the girls couldn't help but notice Ron's obvious discomfort as he was cringing every time Harry and Hermione were mentioned.  
  
Hoping to change the topic, Ginny answered very briefly, "Yes, I believe they are." "So Payton, I had so many questions I wanted to ask you today. Do you mind?" At the widening of Payton's eyes, Ginny pointed out "I was wondering if you could tell me about Beauxbatons, why you came here, and maybe where you are from."  
  
Payton relieved that she didn't mention her powers in front of Ron said, "Sure, I would love too. Even though it probably isn't as exciting as you may think."  
  
"I grew up in the town of Toulon, France. Well it was more of a city than a town, constantly bustlingly with activity, thousands of tourists (Muggles of course) filtered in and out every day. Toulon is a beautiful city of the coast of the Mediterranean Sea. My grandparents Marie and Avenall Trudeau lived in the house of Avenall's ancestors. Our house was high on the burnt orange cliffs overlooking the sea. I miss gazing at the sea every day, the smell of the ocean, the deep blue ocean the color of the night sky, I love the sea, and it's endless possibilities. Anyway, my grandparents had left the house and moved to America, it wasn't until after my grandfather retired from his muggle job that they finally moved back.  
  
See my grandparents were both magical people, but they very rarely used their magic. So, after they had my father Andy, and moved to America, they stopped using magic completely. My grandparents waited for the longest time for my father's abilities to manifest themselves, but he kept them hidden because he was scared. After my father graduated high school, he decided to remain in America to attend the police academy and stay with his girlfriend, Prue, because she was a year behind him in high school. My grandparents had wanted him to return to Toulon with them but he refused. It wasn't until about a year later that my father even spoke to them again.  
  
One morning my father and mother showed up at my grandparents doorstep. Apparently, they had gotten pregnant but Prue couldn't tell her family and Andy was just starting his first assignment on the force. They asked my grandparents for help and they took me in. Really, I wish I could thank them because my grandparents loved me so much that I couldn't even imagine it any differently. They taught me magic and how to use my powers. (Payton paused here and looked up at Ron, he hadn't seemed to notice anything unusual so she continued with her story.) I really had it all.  
  
Then when I was eleven I received two letters to attend school. One was from Hogwart's and the other was from Beauxbatons. I decided to go to Beauxbatons because it was closer to my home. Shortly after I left for school, my grandmother passed away. Three years later, my grandfather followed. With nothing tying me to Toulon anymore I owled Headmaster Dumbledore and asked to be transferred. And so now, here I am. There is more to that story but that's the overall gist of it." After explaining all of this Payton looked pointedly at Ginny as seeming to convey with her eyes, she would tell her later.  
  
Ginny sighed. "Wow, Payton that's some history you got here."  
  
Payton smiled, "I wouldn't have had it any other way. I loved my grandparents as if they were my parents and I have no regrets about how I was raised."  
  
At that moment, Ron turned to say something to Payton when Professor McGonagall interrupted with an ehhem. "Here are your schedules, Ron and Ginny Weasley. Payton Trudeau, I am afraid I was unable to formally introduce myself last night; I am Professor McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor House, and your Transfigurations teacher. Here is your schedule." " Thanks, and nice to meet you too." Payton replied.  
  
As Professor McGonagall walked away, Ginny, Payton, and Ron hunched over their schedules to review the upcoming year. "Cool fourth and fifth years are studying together in Defense against the Dark Arts, Herbology, and Potions, this year Gin" Ron exclaimed. "Payton looks like we have all of the same classes. Good I was worried you may have chosen a different subject then me." Ginny replied.  
  
Soon after all of the schedules were handed out the Great Hall started to empty. "Ron, where have you been all day?" yelled Harry and Hermione as they began walking out the door hand in hand. "Well, I guess it's time to face the music, see you two later. Nice meeting you Payton." Ron yelled as he ran to catch up with his friends. Harry and Hermione separated to make room for him and the three walked out the door arm in arm. "Well it has been an interesting day, you want to head back to the dorm?" Ginny asked Payton as they made their way through the large doors of the Great Hall. "Sure. Nothing better to do," Payton grinned as the two friends made their way back to their sleeping quarters.  
  
The next day was the first day of classes and the entire school was nervous. Another new year with so many changes in front of them, who knew what challenges might lay ahead as well. Phoebe awoke with a start. She couldn't believe how long she had slept as she looked over at the clock. /Oh, no! 7:35, I only have 20 minutes before my first class./ Phoebe jumped out of bed and got ready in record time. /So much for meeting Minnie at breakfast./ She ran out of her room and down the hall, following the map's direction to her classroom. She arrived just as the bell started to ring and instantly the halls were filled with chattering students. /Now, where was that roster./ Professor McGonagall popped her had in right at that moment looking as disheveled as Phoebe was feeling. "Oh good, you made it," she exclaimed. "Just," Phoebe replied "sorry about missing breakfast." "No bother, but I will pick you up here for lunch," she replied as she hurried down the hall to her own classroom. "Shoot, I forgot to ask her about the ROSTER!" Phoebe cried. And instantly, there it was.  
  
/Whew. Ok, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw third years, first period. It is going to be okay, you can do this Phoebe./ She was lost in her own thoughts when the bell rang. Finally, she opened her eyes to find the students were already seated in front of her. /Good grief, she hadn't even heard them come in./ She cleared her throat and began. "Good morning class, I am your new defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Phoebe Halliwell." 


	4. Introductions

Disclaimer: I do not own anything created by JK Rowlings or WB's Charmed. I do own the plot line and Payton Trudeau though.

**Chapter 4: Introductions**

Payton was amazed at how much she had learned already. She had only just begun classes and even though she had her wand from her days at Beauxbatons, she had never had so many practical lessons before. Beauxbatons had Payton focus more on her natural powers and magical theory than on wand work. She was worried she was doing something wrong because while she had the gist of wand work down, she wasn't comfortable with the wand in her hand. Even Professor McGonagall had commented in Transfiguration how Payton's wand just didn't seem to fit her. Payton asked Ginny how she choose her wand and Ginny just laughed "you don't choose your wand silly, your wand chooses you." Then Ginny went on to describe the experience she had when she first got her wand. Ginny had explained how Mr. Ollivander had given her several wands to try but the moment when her wand entered her hand, she felt a warm connection. Then, Ginny flicked her wand gracefully and it glowed every so slightly. Payton began to get worried. She wasn't sure why the wand maker that had come to Beauxbatons said this wand would work for her because she hadn't had any of the experiences Ginny had. She vowed to talk to Professor McGonagall later about how she could connect with her wand but for now it was off to her first Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

Even before Payton entered the room Phoebe got an uneasy yet exciting feeling in her stomach. According to her roster, her niece was in this next class of fourth and fifth years. Phoebe wondered if she would be able to identify Payton from the first moment or if she wouldn't know her until she called roll. Suddenly, there was a tapping on her window, which brought her out of her daze. A brown and white polka dotted owl was gently tapping on her window. Phoebe stood up and walked over to let it in. She had been up to Hogwart's owlery before but she hadn't seen an owl such as this before. The owl hooted lightly and landed on her desk. Phoebe then noticed the note attached to the owl's leg. The Sisters Triquetra stood out in red wax against the white paper and Phoebe sought to rip it open, desperate for news from home. Try as she might, she was unable to break the seal, then it came to her and she chanted "The Power of Three will set you Free." Instantly, the seal broke and Phoebe began to read...

_Dearest Phoebe,_

_I am glad to see you were able to get the letter open, I knew it would come to you if you thought long enough. Since this is a very sensitive document I wanted to ensure only you could open it. Therefore, I cast a Charmed Ones spell so that only one of the three of us may open it. I have been doing some research of my own at Magic School while Paige teaches classes and Wyatt is in kindergarten. Chris is such a sweet baby; I wish you could see how much he has grown. He sleeps most of the time and I am very lonely in the manor by myself since Leo is off on a vengeance spree. (More about that later.) Anyway, it seems that there was a prophecy made around the time of Voldemort's demise that may be of some use to you. I must say, it is very confusing to me because I just can't see how it is possible, but then again I am unable to process this type of information, like you, which is why I am passing it along. Paige and I both agree that you are the best suited to decipher it. We miss you and hope to hear from you soon._

_**On the day the Dark Lord was overcome, there arose a new Charmed One.**_

_**A daughter of the Sisters Three, sent to aid the chosen one and set the wizarding world free. **_

_**Same as the rest, she will be blessed with natural powers to endure her tasks. **_

_**And with his help she'll come to know, what her past, present, and future holds.**_

_All My Love, _

Piper 

_PS Hogwarts is apparently protected from orbing inside as well. Paige and Leo have both tried but are unable to do so. We will try and visit you soon by some means._

Phoebe was shocked at Piper's findings and resolved to go to Dumbledore as soon as she had a break in her schedule but for now, it was time for her to begin her class.

As she walked out of her office and down the steps, she looked around the classroom; some of the students were still filing in, as the second bell had not yet rung. As Phoebe's eyes scanned the room, they fell on one girl in particular. This has to be her, Phoebe thought. She has the same coloring, held herself with the same confidence and poise as her late sister, and there was no mistaking Andy's eyes on the young girl's face. Phoebe felt her own eyes begin to water but she pushed back her own feelings of grief and cleared her throat for the students attention as the last bell rang.

"Hello everyone and welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts, I am your new teacher, Professor Phoebe Halliwell." Phoebe looked at Payton as she said this hoping for a flicker of recognition from the girl's eyes, but Payton had sat still waiting for Phoebe to continue.

"Some of you may be wondering why the classes are structured differently this year and I would like to take a moment to explain it to you. Please hold all of your questions until I am done," Phoebe asked as Hermione Granger's hand slowly fell to her side.

"To begin with you will notice that we are primarily split into grades this year rather than houses for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Since Voldemort's return, (A large intake of breath could be heard from the student body as Phoebe said his name. Harry Potter looked up quite surprised as this was the first teacher besides Dumbledore that dared to speak Voldemort's name or even address his return to the students) there will be slight changes in curriculum to enable the students to be better prepared for the difficulties ahead. While I know, the fifth years will take their O.W.L.s at the end of this year, I believe these two grades are some of the most important students to focus on. Sixth and seventh years are in class together as are first and second years because they are either too old or too young to be taught some of the practical methods I will be addressing in this classroom. Not to worry though, there will also be quite a bit of research and book knowledge needed as well." Phoebe smiled as she saw Hermione's shoulders relax. "Now I will be handing out a syllabus which will detail the information we will cover as well as homework, group and individual projects, and practical examinations. Please review them quietly before I open the floor up to questions." Phoebe chanted under her breath "distribute the papers to the students swiftly, so they may see their work in its entirety."

Suddenly, the students syllabi were strewn all over their desks for them to examine. Payton was taken back as to the professor's means of distributing their work. This was her first time at Hogwart's where a teacher had used natural magic instead of wand magic. Hermione, Harry, and Ron seemed to notice it as well as she could hear them questioning how the teacher had done it. Payton wondered if her newest teacher was telekinectic but quickly turned her head down to her paper when Phoebe looked up and caught her eyes. After the students had had their syllabi for about ten minutes, Phoebe addressed the students. "OK, it has been about ten minutes, you may continue to read over your work, however, I am opening up the floor to questions at this time."

Immediately, Hermione's hand flew into the air. "Yes, Hermione Granger, is it?" Hermione nodded. "What is your question?" Phoebe inquired.

"Well I have two: first, how did you distribute our papers without your wand and secondly, can you tell us some background on yourself?" Hermione clasped her hand over her mouth and turned a slight shade of pink as she realized she was just very abrupt with a teacher.

Phoebe laughed gently, "that's ok, Hermione, I don't mind answering your questions although I will go into more detail with your first question later on it the year. First of all, has anyone ever heard of the Charmed Ones?"

A few hands went up including Payton, Ginny, and Hermione's. Phoebe was instantly on edge, so Payton has heard of us before, that may make this either easier or harder, Phoebe thought. "Ok, Miss Ginevra Weasley, what do you know of them?" Phoebe asked Ginny.

Ginny laughed and said, "actually, it's Ginny, if you don't mind. And the Charmed Ones are a famous bloodline of witches culminating in the most recent birth of three sisters, said to be the most powerful of their line."

"Very good, anything else?" Phoebe asked the class. Hermione and Payton were the only two with their hands still in the air. "Hermione, what else do you know about them?" Phoebe questioned.

"Well, they are said to possess strong magical skills and natural gifts, such as telekinesis, astral projection, temporal stasis, molecular combustion, premonitions, empathy, and levitation. They live in the Muggle World and their fighting is done on a more demonic playing field rather than in the wizarding world. And since they are American, I am guessing you are probably one of them." Hermione finished in half a whisper.

Phoebe instantly turned her eyes from Hermione's to Payton's to see if this news affected the young girl. It seemingly did not. However, Payton's hand was still in the air, having more to add to Hermione's assessment. "Yes, Payton Trudeau, you have something more to add."

Payton nodded and said, "They live in San Francisco, California in a house they call the manor. It is located on a spiritual nexus of great power. It is said they are aided by past generations and whitelighters on their path but most importantly, they have an entire book which holds all of their spells, their nemesis's, and their powers are derive from it." Payton looked back up at Phoebe as if to say that was all. It seemed Hermione was both infuriated that someone had known more than her but also intrigued by these new revelations.

Phoebe paused a moment and started off "indeed you all have given the class a factual, and I must say, impressive overview of the Charmed Ones. Hermione, you are correct, I am a Charmed One, however, I was recently stripped off my active powers which is why I jumped at the chance to teach all of you when Professor Dumbledore asked me. The Charmed Ones are three sisters who live in San Francisco, California and come from a long line of powerful good witches. My sisters and I received our powers when we were much older than all of you and we don't work with wands. We fight demons, warlocks, and other beings that try to hurt innocents. We have worked with many magical creatures in the past and we are the strongest when we are together. Other than that, I think you covered everything else. However, you should know I retain my power to spell cast without a wand. However, our spells have to be done in poetry schemes and so I will be working on my wand work as well with another faculty member so I am able to teach you the magic you need to know for the class. One other thing I did not mention is that I am a highly skilled martial artist and I have gotten permission from Professor Dumbledore to create an extra-curricular class for anyone interested in learning. It's great exercise. Anyone who is interested, please sign the sheet at my desk before you leave. Otherwise, class dismissed."

Most of the students stayed in their seats just conversing about having a Charmed One for a teacher. They were amazed and since the bell hadn't rang yet, they decided to talk here rather than in the halls. Payton looked over at Ginny and they both nodded as they stood up to put their names on the martial arts list. It sounded like a lot of fun. Ron watched as the two walked over and decided to get up himself. After all, a little activity outside of Quidditch couldn't hurt and he was trying to figure out a way to get to know Payton a little better. For some reason, he seemed really drawn to her but he couldn't quite explain it.

"Oh, are you going to sign up too, Ron? Would you mind writing my name down?" Hermione asked. "Since Harry is going to have extra lessons with Dumbledore this year, I think I would like to try something new too."

"Yeah, sure." Ron said as he walked to the front of the class. He was hoping to distance himself from Harry and Hermione a bit but it seemed that wasn't going to happen. He knew if Hermione were in the class with just him, she would want to be his partner. Maybe he could ask Ginny for a little help with that, but he would have to think of a good excuse, he didn't want his sister to know he was interested in getting to know Payton better.


	5. Cainte

**Chapter 5: Cainte**

Both Phoebe and Payton had made it through the first week of classes, somewhat successfully. Payton was still struggling with her wand and had decided to speak with Professor McGonagall about it at dinner that night. While Phoebe still did not have a wand yet and after speaking to Dumbledore, she had asked Minnie to help her purchase one. Phoebe and Minnie were going to go to Diagon Alley this weekend for some supplies as well as a wand. Since Phoebe had arrived so late, it was the first chance they actually had.

Phoebe was running late after her last class had been turned upside down by the 6th and 7th year Slytherin's. Apparently, they had tried to get her attention and wound up turning her classroom into a harmful rose maze. She had dismissed the class quickly but needed to enlist the help of Professor Snape with a Potion to clear the whole thing up. She understood now why Mr. Longbottom feared the Potions Master so; he had a constant glare and sneer attached to his face, which never seemed to lift. No matter how many times she had tried to off-handedly make him smile, she was unsuccessful. Phoebe was very confused, as she had never had this effect on a man before. What perplexed her even more was why she even seemed to care. It's not as if she was looking for someone to date and she never went for his type before. She always liked the pretty boys. She just shrugged it off, figuring it was due to the fact she hadn't been around another man her age in so long. Down the corridors, she marched and went directly into the noisy Great Hall.

Her eyes instantly began searching for her young niece and she soon found her chatting quietly with her friends for Gryffindor. Phoebe's eyes narrowed though when she saw Draco Malfoy, a fifth year Slytherin, with two of his thugs walking Payton's way. She certainly didn't trust that boy and it had seemed his eyes never wandered far from her niece. /I really hope he doesn't have a crush on her/ Phoebe thought, as she made her way to the head table where Minnie and Pomona had left a seat open for her. By the time Phoebe had sat down, Draco was already at the Gryffindor table.

"Hello Payton, it seems as though you are keeping bad company already, making friends with a Weasley is always a bad move. I am here to introduce myself, I am Draco Malfoy of Slytherin," he stated with a smug smirk.

"I know who you are Draco, but I was not aware I gave you permission to call me by my first name," Payton glared at him. No one was going to insult her friend and get away with it. "Now, if you don't mind, I was trying to eat before you so rudely interrupted" Payton said as she turned her back to eat.

Draco's face flushed furiously. "I'll teach you to insult a Malfoy, you dirty b%#h!" Draco yelled as he reached into his robe and pulled out his wand.

Phoebe was to her feet the moment Draco called her niece a b%#h. Phoebe was furious. Minnie gently put her hand on Phoebe's arm and tried to get her to sit down before any students noticed the new teacher's outrage. She was not fast enough it would seem, because even though there was a lot going on at the Gryffindor table, three students were looking directly in the direction of the head table the moment the action started. While Harry raised his eyebrow, Ron pouted his lips, and Hermione, seeming to always state the obvious, said, "well what was that all about, a teacher has never responded like _that_ before." Each of them turned their heads back to Payton to see what would happen next. Draco was not fast enough getting his wand out of his robe because just as he was getting it out if his pocket, Ginny had already hit him with her famous "Bat Bogey curse." Draco's goons were desperately trying to help Draco get out of the Hall as quickly as possible.

Payton and Ginny just looked at each other and busted out laughing. Soon the entire Hall was laughing with the exception of the Slytherin table. When the Hall finally died down and everyone had turned back to their own conversations, Harry, Hermione, and Ron came over to congratulate the girls for getting Malfoy so well. Then they all began to talk about the amount of homework that had already piled up on them, their first martial arts class this weekend, and Quidditch tryouts. Soon people began heading back to their common rooms and as they all stood up to leave, Payton said, "I'll catch up with you guys later ok? I need to talk to Professor McGonagall about something." While the trio said "no problem," Ginny turned to give Payton a questioning look. Payton just pointed to her wand and sent them all on their way.

Slowly she approached the faculty table at the front. Professor Dumbledore watched her approaching and gently nudged Minerva out of her conversation with Phoebe. "Well, Albus, I was in the middle of..."

"Oh, hello, Payton, what can we do for you?" Professor McGonagall asked in her firm voice.

"Well I was wondering if you could help me with my wand. You had said in class it didn't seem to fit me and I am having a hard time working with it during my homework. I was wondering if there was some way to make it fit me?" Payton stammered in a low voice. She didn't like attention and it seemed as if all the teachers were now looking at her, especially Professor Halliwell.

Professor McGonagall looked over to Professor Dumbledore who gently nodded and she said "Payton you will come with Professor Halliwell and I to Diagon Alley tomorrow morning. I will take you to Ollivander's where I am sure you will find a wand that suits you. We will pick you up in the common room at 8 am sharp, that is all." With that, Payton smiled broadly as Professor McGonagall turned back to her conversation. It seemed she was not the only one, as Professor Halliwell looked as excited as she did. She must be happy to be getting a wand too, Payton thought as she walked back to Gryffindor.

Phoebe was ecstatic. She was going shopping with her niece. She couldn't have been happier, even if Payton didn't know who Phoebe was yet, she would be able to get to know Payton in a more relaxed setting.

Payton was nervous when she got back to the dormitory though. She was going to spend the entire morning with two teachers...shopping. She decided to pass up the extra time in the common room and headed straight for her bed. When she got up there, she pulled back her bed coverings to see her familiar, Sheba, spread out on the bed in front of her. Sheba smiled and let out a small growl to tell her master she was hungry. At that moment, the door flew open with Ginny right behind it. "Payton, what is going on?" Ginny suddenly stopped yelling and as Payton turned, she could see Ginny's mouth hanging open.

"What's wrong Ginny?" Payton inquired, curious as to why the girl had suddenly stopped yelling.

"You have a dog on your bed, Payton, a dog. What are you doing with a dog as your pet? You are only supposed to have cats or owls. Sometimes a frog or a rat. But you have...a dog!" Ginny squealed.

Payton laughed, "oh, Sheba is not a dog, she is a Celtic cainte, my familiar. I received special permission to bring her with me when I came to Hogwarts. She was gifted to me by my grandmother's remaining relatives in Ireland and since there was no one else to take care of her Professor Dumbledore agreed to make an exception. Plus she is highly magical and quite self sufficient."

"Is she nice? Can I pet her?" Ginny asked still standing in the doorway.

"Sure, Sheba, I would like to introduce you to my friend, Ginny." Payton stressed the word friend as Sheba cocked her head to look at Ginny. Then Sheba laid her head back down on the bed waiting for Ginny to approach her. "Go ahead, she's ready now." Payton said while giving Ginny a little push toward the bed.

Ginny approached with her hand out flat as Payton just laughed. "She's not a muggle animal Ginny, she has already accepted you. Go ahead pet her."

Ginny reached up and began to pet the cainte. "She so soft, so beautiful, oh Payton, she's wonderful." Ginny cried out as she buried her face in the white and tan fur enveloping Sheba.

Payton smiled, "well it's time for me to let her out, so you want to come with? However, I must prepare you, be ready for a shock. Are you sure you want to come?" Payton asked again while Ginny nodded her head desperately. "Ok, ready Sheba. How about Hermione this time?" Payton asked the cainte. Sheba just growled and stretched as she jumped gracefully off the bed.

Ginny was surprised to see how large the animal actually was. She had seen many dogs, even wizard ones known as crups, but she had never seen an animal as magnificent as this one. Sheba was white with tan markings, her eyes were a gorgeous golden color, which seemed to show emotion, she stood over two feet tall, and the animal walked regally about. Suddenly, before Ginny's very eyes Sheba stood up on her two hind legs and transformed into Hermione. At that moment, Ginny fainted square away and fell onto Payton's bed.

Payton turned to Sheba, now Hermione and said "well it's a good thing she was standing that close to my bed." Sheba just nodded gently. Meanwhile, Payton walked over to Ginny, took out her wand, and said "Ennervate." Ginny woke up and looked over Payton's shoulder at Sheba.

"How did she...what's going on...what kind of magic is this?" Ginny looked accusingly back and forth between Payton and Sheba.

Payton sighed, "like I told you before Ginny, my familiar is know as a Celtic cainte. Cainte are known for their shape-shifting abilities, although they are very rare and they are seldom loyal. Sheba is loyal to me though, she has been put through the tests several times, and she remains mine. Sheba is able to change into limited creatures, humans being one of them. She cannot, speak while in this form though. Also, she is of pure magic, neither dark nor light. Since she is not a trickster cainte, like most, she will never betray me or my friends. Do you understand now?"

Ginny just nodded her head ever so slightly, "but why Hermione?" she asked.

"Since Hermione and Harry are off snogging somewhere Sheba will not run into her. Also no one would think it weird if you, I, and Hermione were going out for a walk." Payton explained. "Do you still want to come with?" Payton asked her gently.

"Oh absolutely," Ginny said, "but where are we going?"

"To Hagrid's hut. Fang and Sheba spend most of the night in the dark forest with Hagrid or wandering the grounds together. At least until she becomes acquainted with it all then she can go out on her own. In the morning after we have left for classes, she comes up and goes to sleep in my bed." With that statement, Sheba let out a low growl as Payton put her cape on. "Well it's true, Sheba, you aren't ready yet."

With that, the three of them walked down the stairs and out through the portrait hole. "Good night, Payton, Ginny, and Sheba," the fat lady called through her frame.

"How did she know?" Ginny asked. "Dumbledore told me paintings could tell animals and animagus apart from the rest of us. I am not sure how but that's how Sheba gets in, in the morning, and that's why she wouldn't let Sirius Black in last year." Payton explained as they made their way down to Hagrid's hut.

As soon as the night air hit their faces, Sheba transformed back into her dog form and they all walked together. After dropping Sheba off into Hagrid's care, they ran back up to the common room, just in time to make it before curfew struck on the hall clock. Wearily, exhausted from the day's events and their run back to the castle, the two girls collapsed into their beds before falling into deep sleeps.

Payton woke up early the next morning to Sheba's licking her face. They had decided that during the weekends it would be best if Sheba snuck into the room before the other girls woke up. That way, there would be a lot less questions. "Alright, come on," Payton groaned as she moved over to make room. Suddenly, Payton shot up in bed. It was Saturday morning and she was supposed to meeting Professor McGonagall and Halliwell in...oh, no her clock said 7:40 am. That meant she only had 20 minutes to get a shower, get changed, and make it downstairs. She grabbed her stuff and ran out the door just as her bed coverings were falling back into place.

Twenty-two minutes later, Payton's wet hair was wrapped up in a tight bun, she had on jeans and a periwinkle jumper, and she was late. Even though it was only by two minutes, Professor McGonagall was definitely not happy when Payton ran down the steps. Her only reply to Payton's apologies was a stiff, "let's go." So, Payton followed Professor Halliwell on their long trek down to Hogsmeade. Many of the students were all talking about the first Hogsmeade weekend that would be coming up in October so Payton was glad she was able to see what it looked like before then. Professor McGonagall stopped in front of a door marked "Floo Network Transportation Office." The group walked in and Professor McGonagall said, "Three for Diagon Alley, please." The gruff man behind the desk said, "sure lady number 4."

The ladies walked over to fireplace number 4 and Professor McGonagall explained how to use the Floo Network to Professor Halliwell. When she was done, she turned to Payton and asked, "Miss Trudeau, would you mind doing the honors?"

"Not at all, Professor." Payton said as she took so powder threw it into the fireplace and said Diagon Alley once she was in. They wound up at another Transportation Office just outside Diagon Alley's main street. Professor Halliwell seemed to bump into her just a bit when they were exiting but Payton was sure, it was just because it was her first time in the Floo.

Professor McGonagall explained they would be going to Gringott's first, then to Ollivander's, Flourish and Blotts, and then some wandering. They would be back at the school by lunch and there was to be no dawdling. Payton laughed to herself. She was glad Professor Halliwell was getting the same treatment she was and Professor Halliwell was quite amusing to watch looking at all of the shops the way Ron looked at Chocolate Frogs candy. That reminded her, she wanted to see if they could stop at the sweets shop before heading home. She knew Ron would appreciate adding some more cards to his collection. Hmm, Payton thought, why do I have Ron on the brain all of a sudden? How Silly, she dismissed the thought with a wave of her hand as they entered Gringott's. Payton had some of her money transferred here from Toulon so she took out several galleons, a few sickles, and a number of knuts. Then they all made their way over to Ollivander's.

As they entered the store both Phoebe and Payton were taken back as it seemed very dark and depressing, they both looked back at McGonagall as if to say something when a voice came out of the back storeroom.

"Hello, ladies. Needing a wand today, are we?" the purveyor asked drawing each word out.

"Who would like to go first?" He asked.

"I will," stated Professor Halliwell, "mind as well get this over and done with as quickly as possible" as she grinned at Payton.

"Ok measurements..." he said, "hmm, a Charmed One, tough to place...let's see what I can find for you."

Phoebe and McGonagall looked at each other ever so briefly, if the owner knew she was a Charmed One what would this man tell Payton. Shortly, there after he came back out with a few boxes. "Try these first" he stated as Phoebe picked up wand after wand with little result. "Ok, this is it, I am sure of it," the owner affirmed with finality. Phoebe picked up the white wand with a black handle and gently made a sweeping motion with her hand. Suddenly, the wand began to glow and brilliant sparks flew out the top. "This is mine," Phoebe cried with delight.

"Your wand has a Cherry length which means it carries with it the power of divination to help with your premonitions and it is an excellent wand for transfigurations. The base is made up of Black Walnut, which is good for charms, levitation, and since it is at the base, it gives extraordinary power and security for Defense Against the Dark Arts. It is 10" long and the core is that of a young unicorn mane hair. The core is pure magic, like yourself, with the added bonus of being from the mane to add in seeing" the owner explained Phoebe's new wand to her. "Next!"

Payton stepped up to the counter next and as he measured her he looked up into Phoebe's pleading eyes and as if understanding only said, "ah, new to wand work, using the wrong one, I see, you are very strong in pure magic as well, let's see what will fit you," the owner contemplated as he walked back into the storeroom. Payton did not seemed surprised by this news Phoebe noticed although she did seem to keep glancing back at them to make sure the teachers were all right with the news. When Professor McGonagall finally smiled at her, Payton visibly calmed down.

It seemed as if it were taking a much longer time for the owner to come back with a wand for her and when he finally did he said, "I am afraid I cannot seem to find anything to fit you." Payton's face was stricken, how could she not have a wand that was right for her. Then the owner perked up a bit. "Do you have your old wand with you?" "Yes," Payton replied as she pulled two wands out of her bag, looked them over, and handed one to Mr. Ollivander.

"What is the other wand, dear?" he asked, as he looked over the one he now held in his hand.

"Oh, that is my Grandmother's old wand. My grandfather gave it to me after she passed on. I carry it with me wherever I go, it's priceless." Payton explained, as all the adults seemed to smile down at her.

"Do you mind if I look it over?" he asked with great curiosity. Payton shrugged lightly as she gently passed it to him. As Mr. Ollivander uncovered the wand, both teachers looked at the beautiful creation with awe, while he sat back and examined it.

"The wand itself is made of ebony wood, which represents strength and generates unsurpassed magical energy, however see this pattern of red and white wood as if weaved in, these are mahogany and white oak. Mahogany is known for transfiguration and its strong protective qualities with abilities to withstand lightning strikes. While white oak is known to be a protective and highly magical Celtic wood and will guard against evil thus warding off the Dark Arts. It is 7 and ¼" long, might be a little too short but let's see the core is...hmm, do you know what the core is made up of Payton?' The owner quizzed her.

Payton said, "yes, there are three magical properties associated with it as each member of the line had their own that fit. My Great-great grandmother's was leprechaun gold which brought her luck (she wasn't that great of a witch you see), then my great grandmother's core was added and that was a chimera scale from her father's wand, and lastly my grandmother's was fairy dust gifted to her when they added her strand of white oak to the wand."

"Very interesting and very, very powerful magic. Although, once a new core is added it absorbs most of the old cores magic. However, it always leaves it's own trace on the wand. What I mean to say is a non-Irish, lesser witch would be unable to wield this. Payton, will you please try this wand." Mr. Ollivander gingerly handed it back to her.

This surprised Payton because no one at Hogwart's ever used family wands. Second-hand maybe if they were not fortunate enough. But never from their family. "If you want me to." Payton replied giving the wand a wave and while it did glow slightly and warmed her hand, it still didn't seem to fit her. "See, didn't really work," she said handing it back to the opened hands of Mr. Ollivander.

"You are wrong Payton, it did work, and very well in fact, you just need to add your own core. Now do you have any ideas of what magical property might fit you best...phoenix feather, dragon heartstring, unicorn tail..."

"I think, cainte fur would best suit me," Payton replied anxiously.

"Hmm, cainte fur, I can see where you might get that but I am afraid I don't have any, it's too rare, very tricky to work with, and the wand isn't always faithful to it's master," he explained to her.

"Here, you can have some of this," Payton replied as she pulled a locket out from under her robes, opened it, and handed a piece of Sheba's fur to the owner. "This is from my familiar, Sheba, I am sure this is for me. Are you able to add it?"

Mr. Ollivander took the fur, the wand, and three galleons from Payton. "Come back in one-hour and I will have your wand."

An hour later after getting all the supplies and candy they needed they headed back to the wand shop. As soon as they entered, Mr. Ollivander appeared looking quite excited and a bit frazzled. "Well, I finally did it. Even though, I think it was meant for you to do on your own the wand finally allowed me to add the cainte fur. Now, will you please try your new wand Miss Trudeau?"

Payton took the wand from his hands, she was still a bit nervous since they had to be heading back soon. Nevertheless, the wooden handle fit perfectly into her palm and as she tried a simple wand maneuver the wand glowed brilliantly and Payton felt the power radiate up her arm. She had her wand.


End file.
